Dependence
by MystAnonymous
Summary: A mysterious boy, Piko, fell in love with his own senior, Gumi. Unexpected events,friendship,love,family,self problems. Will everything be smooth and ended good? Or a bad end?


It was summer. Sun shine brightly through the class's windows. There, sat a white haired boy with green and blue eyes. He was known as a mysterious boy. But all students knew that he had a good friend in his school, which was in another class.

"Piko!" , a blonde boy, Len, the good friend that talked about which in another class, greeted his good friend cheerfully while running to the mysterious boy's desk, followed by his really close friend, Rin. Piko looked at the two of them and sighed, then smiled a bit. "Why hello." Piko greeted his two friends, smiling. Rin suddenly hit Piko's shoulder hard, making him flinched. "What's your reason to do that?" Piko rubbed his own shoulder, staring at the blonde girl. Rin giggled and teased him. "You seem more and more quiet now, since we already in different classes. Luckily, me and Len are in the same class!" Rin grinned and hugged Len's arm, which made Len blushed and Piko sighed. "Yeah.. I know. That's good for you two." Piko said, made a sleepy eyes.

The school bell rang three times, all of the students sighed in relief and some of them stretched, some of them again felt like "Yeahhh". Piko tidied his things into his bag and walked out from the class after the teacher left, and also walked out faster than the other students in his class. He walked fast downstairs, passed Rin and Len's class. Until then, he bumped to a girl, and he gasped. He fell and luckily the girl pulled him, made him stand again on the stairs. Piko stared at the girl, blushing very hard and rubbing his cheek. "Why..Thank you." Piko thanked the girl, and he noticed that the girl was his senior, judging by the school uniform that the girl wore.

"You're very welcome!" The girl smiled softly, giggling while tilted her head to the right a bit. Piko was still staring at her for a long time while blushing. He fell in love. But he shook his head repeatedly, making the girl confused because of his act. He was thinking that if he fell in love with someone, that would made his parents disappointed, since he said that he didn't want to have any love and focus on career and making his parents proud. But he decided to know the girl. "What's your name..?" , Piko asked the girl, making the girl stop smiling and blinked. "The name is Gumi! Nice to meet you! Oh, you're that Piko mysterious boy that some people talked about,eh? I do know you!" , Gumi grinned, answered Piko's question. This made Piko felt quite curious, how could she know his name? But he thought that was normal. So he just nodded.

"I wonder, mysterious, eh.. Tell me more about you~!" Gumi smiled brightly. Piko blushed hard again and rubbed his cheek with his finger. "No.. My parents said that not to tell strangers my informations.. next time then . Bye." Piko tried to keep his cool by leaving Gumi alone on the stairs. He ran down fast following the stairs and through the hallway and to the front of the school. He was picked up there by his driver. Gumi looked to the downstairs and blinked. She smiled and moved her finger to her lips, smiling. "Interesting." , Gumi left the downstairs and walked upstairs, to her class.

* * *

The next day, It was Saturday and the school is off. Piko woke up and went to the bathroom to clean himself. Once it was done, he walked out with new clothes. Not so long..

"Piko! Your friend is here!" Piko's mother shouted from the downstairs. "Okay!" Piko shouted back as he walked out fast from his room and rushed to downstairs. He walked fast to the living room and saw the figure.

Gumi.

She smiled, sitting on a red coloured sofa and waved her right hand to Piko. "Piko." Gumi said Piko's name while smiling brightly. **'She's here!? How could she know my place!?' **, Piko thought in his mind. "Piko, mom and dad will go to the other city for a while. I am sorry it's so sudden, honey." Piko's mother patted Piko's head and kissed Piko's forehead. Piko froze for a while, his eyes glanced to Gumi, then to his mother. "Why so sudden? How many days will mom stay there?" Piko asked his mother. "I don't know, honey. But well.. See you." Piko's mother smiled to Piko and Gumi, bowed a bit to Gumi and walked out from the house with some bags those were filled by her and Piko's father's clothes. Piko stood silent, watching Gumi smiling towards him.

"So.. My guessing is right, you like drawing, eh.." Gumi stared at Piko's sketchbook on his desk in his room, Piko took the sketchbook fast and stared at Gumi. "How did you know my name from the start? How did you know where I live? How did you know my hobby? Tell me everything you know about me." Piko hide his sketchbook behind his back, staring at Gumi's eyes. Gumi blinked and grinned. "I am a student, and an informant!" Gumi smiled as she answered Piko's question, and Piko surprised in the result. **"Why me?"** Piko thought in his mind.

Piko was busy thinking and figuring out what was happening while he didn't notice that Gumi was looking into his video games.

"**Why me? Yesterday was the first time we met but she already knew my name? She is really an informant? But why me? Why? And then she knew the place where I live.. And I did like her!? This is a mess. What if my parents know this!? And what if she stalks me everyday whenever and wherever am I!? This is crazy!" HEY!" **Piko was thinking and shouted in his mind, noticed that Gumi finally looked into his wardrobe, he was blushing hard. He rushed to Gumi fast and pulled her from his wardrobe and closed the wardrobe. Gumi was pulled and almost fell, luckily she balanced and smirked at him. "Your body is quite small~" Gumi was smiling. "And so what's with it!? No no, don't look at my private things!" , Piko yelled at her but closed his mouth, realized that yelling at girls were not allowed by his parents. "You're interesting." Gumi smiled softly as she reached to Piko, and rubbed his cheeks gently. Making Piko blushed hard. He realized that.. He really fell in love with her, his own senior and his own stalker.

But will this be smooth?

Or there will be challenges next?

Will he keep his promise to his parents to not have any lover?

Or he will break the promise?

He doesn't know.


End file.
